The Moments that Bring us Together
by Lt.Gungirl
Summary: 004x003. In the end, two friends are lost, and two hearts need mending. Series of 'oneshots' that chronicles the two Cyborg's love story. Spoilers for Manga and 2001 anime. K for some kissing and action. This is mainly Fluff.
1. After The End

**WARNING: SPOILER ALERT FOR 2001 ANIME AND MANGA UP TO CHAPTER 47! And this is following the original ending, which is the finish of chap 47. I'm a sucker for tragedy so….oh, and due to my preferance for personalities and name variations, I'm going with MANGA-verse. Pairing is 004x003!**

**DISCLAIMER:** I DO NOT OWN CYBORG 009 ALL BELONGS TO SHOTARO ISHINOMORI.

The world was safe. And while it was the only thing that mattered, it didn't exactly make them smile every second of every day. They'd all lost friends, but some of them had been more than friends. The loss of Joe and Jet was extremely bitter-sweet. The two of them had sacrificed their lives for the greater good. The world was better off for it, but it would never know about them, or their final great deed.

So they recovered from their wounds at Professor Kozumi's. It was a safe haven for them. Gilmore told his friend the tragic tale of their final battle that had brought them weary, battered, and depressed to his doorstep.

But Joe and Jet weren't the only ones to die. Venus, Helen, their sisters, all their people, even the Zartans had died fighting Black Ghost. Then there was everyone from before: 0013, cyborgman 11, the Vietnamese, and everyone else who had been slain by the weapons of Black Ghost.

Theirs was not a meaningless sacrifice. There were still members of Black Ghost in hiding, but they could be dealt with, the world was free of imminent danger. After the threat of the Sonic Wave Beasts the world had calmed down, no one to fight just yet. While America and Russia remained locked in Cold War the rest of the world had begun to settle down. No one knew how long it would last or if true war would ever return. But at the moment there was only peace.

While some were dealing with the losses as best as they could, others were not holding up so well. Francoise was depressed. And it didn't help that Albert had voiced her feelings the moment that Joe was forever out of her grasp. She was quiet, melancholy, and spent as much time as she could alone. For her the grieving process was slow and arduous. She had found a companion in Joe, more than the others of the group. He had been her first true love, there was no one else like him anywhere. And she had lost him before she could confess her feelings to him.

And then there was Albert, who was at the moment struggling with the loss of yet another woman. While he hadn't really known Venus, she had been the first person in years who had gotten truly close to him, besides the 00s and Gilmore. He knew that perhaps if she had survived they might have become much closer. He could have loved her, in fact he had already begun to, and that's what made it so painful. But there was a nagging feeling that she wouldn't have stayed with him once on the surface. That perhaps she couldn't handle living with a man who was more machine than human.

Gilmore blamed himself. His regret for not only helping Black Ghost, but for putting all of the 00's in jeopardy and ruining their lives weighed down his soul.

Francoise sat alone, she was seated on a cliff above the Pacific ocean. It was the same cliff she and Joe had come to when they had arrived at Kozumi's after escaping from Black Ghost for the first time.

Now she sat on the bench staring at the sea spreading out to the horizon. Nothing could replace her pain, nothing.

She didn't notice the footsteps approach, even though she could hear them. "You look lonely," a familiar German accent broke the otherwise silent cliff.

"I'm fine," Fran replied icily. She wanted no company.

"You don't sound it," Albert prodded gently. "Mind if I join you?"

"You can if you must," she replied not scooting over or even looking his way. She was sure no one understood her pain, and no one could console her.

"If you think you are the only person who has lost someone than you're not thinking beyond yourself."

"What does that mean?" She finally turned her head to glare at him.

"It means I know how you feel," he began gently now.

"How would you,"

"Have you forgotten Hilda, or Venus?" he interrupted. "I've had my fair share of losses," he reminded her.

Her gaze softened, her mind snapped at itself. Of course he knew how she felt. "I forgot," she whispered.

"It's ok, the grieving process is a selfish one," Albert's voice was quiet. "The others are worried about you," he added as she made room for him on the bench. He sat down leaving a large gap between them.

"I'll be fine," she assured. "It's just, it's just," she couldn't speak any further, her eyes welled with tears.

"What's wrong?" He asked gently, his voice soft and encouraging.

"I never told Joe how I felt," she replied through tight lips.

"Ah, you're grief carries regret," he intoned.

"You sound as though you've felt the same way," Fran looked at him curiously. Her green eyes gently looking into his pale blue ones. She wondered at the fact that his eyes seemed to not have pupils. They weren't even red like an albino, even though his skin was pale and he had silvery white hair.

"Hilda," he began in a strained voice, "It's my fault she was killed," he paused. "I panicked and they attacked us. If I hadn't, then maybe we would have both survived, and maybe Black Ghost's men wouldn't have found me half dead in the street."

He looked away from her, and she could tell that he still felt responsible for an accident that had happened nearly eight years back. "Oh," was all Fran could reply.

"I'm sorry, I came here to check on you," he looked back at her. "If you're feeling regret, then maybe the best thing you can do is talk to him."

"But he's gone," Fran replied quickly.

"It's not for him," Albert reminded, "It's for you. When I lost Hilda, the only way I could apologize to her was to imagine I was facing her and say what I needed to say. It really helps with healing."

She was gazing at him in wonder now, "Thank you Albert," the waterworks began again and before she could stop herself she had planted her face into his shoulder. He glanced at her in surprise, then slowly put his arms over her consolingly. After a little while her eyes dried up, "I forgot how much the rest of us have been through. I was so selfish, I totally thought I was alone in my sorrows. Thank you," she pulled away a little embarrassed by her behavior.

"I'm glad I could help," He smiled at her softly. "If I'm not mistaken it's just about dinner time and everyone will be worried about us," Albert rose to his feet and offered her his hand.

She took it without hesitation, knowing he was only being the gentleman she knew he was. His hand was icy cold, a fact that couldn't be helped. She pulled her hand away as soon as she was up. Not wanting the others to misconstrue the gesture.

That evening Gilmore and Kozumi proposed a project to help relieve the depression and grief that had set in. "I think what we could use is a garden," Kozumi began.

"A memorial garden. We thought it might do you some good to honor the memory of your fallen comrades and friends with a garden dedicated to them," Gilmore finished.

"But where would we make it?" Francoise asked.

"We'd do it here my girl. There's plenty of space in the back, and it could use some work," Kozumi replied.

They agreed it was the perfect idea.

Two weeks of landscaping and stone cutting produced a magnificent garden. There were two large stones one had Jet's name carved into it, and the other had Joe's. Beside each was a tree. For Joe a Japanese Cherry Blossom, for Jet an American Willow. Small rocks of different sizes and colors were patterned along the ground. For the five sisters of the underground empire five white Lilies had been planted. For 0010-0013 they planted bushes. The whole place was circular, with paths and other foliage to balance it out.

For eighteen nights they lit candles in special sconces they'd cemented into the garden. Eighteen to represent the age they had been when Black Ghost kidnapped them. Gilmore started the first night, then everyone else followed each night in their order of numerical name. After two cycles there were two extra nights. These were voted on and Albert and Fran got the last two nights.

On the second night Chang cooked hamburgers for everyone, a traditional American dinner. On the ninth night they ate Sushi in honor of Joe.

The last night Albert lingered in the garden staring at the dying flames. Francoise came up behind him. "Are you coming in?" She asked.

"I will in a minute," he replied quietly.

"It's a beautiful garden," she whispered.

"A fitting way to honor them."

"I did like you said yesterday, I went and talked to Joe's tree," Fran began.

"Oh?" He actually turned his head to look at her. "Did it help?"

"Yes, thank you for the advice," she nodded.

"You're welcome. I guess I was just doing the same," he admitted.

"Saying goodbye to Venus," Fran finished his thought.

He gave her a slight smile. "Let's go inside, I'm sure they're all waiting for the two of us." She nodded her green eyes soft.

Inside Gilmore announced that he would be taking a trip to visit some friends. No one related to Black Ghost or anything like that. Just some scientists who he wanted to discuss some theories with.

This got some of the others wanting to take trips of their own. Go home, check up on friends. The only ones who didn't want to travel were Albert and Francoise, and of course Ivan, who was content to stay put. They just weren't ready to go home yet.

It was decided that Albert and Francoise would stay with Kozumi and Ivan. Gilmore would be gone for two months, the rest were uncertain how long they'd be gone.


	2. Not Quite There Yet

Albert and Fran had all of this time alone.

And when Gilmore returned he was not the least bit surprised by how much time the two spent together. He'd even spied on them once.

Albert was seated in the memorial garden watching the sun sink below the horizon. Fran came from the house to meet him there. At this point it had been nine months since Black Ghost had been defeated. "Hello Albert," she greeted. They'd been working on calling each other by their names and not their numbers.

"Good evening Francoise," he replied smiling and making room for her.

"You look happy," she noted.

"I wouldn't say that," he remarked.

"Then what is it?" She asked looking at him intently.

"Well, for the first time in months I don't feel alone," he answered her question giving her a thoughtful look.

"I think I know what you mean," she whispered.

They sat in silence for a few moments. Neither one wanting to ruin the calm that had settled. Albert finally broke the quiet. "Francoise, do you, ever wonder what it would be like if things had happened differently?"

She looked at him curiously, "How do you mean?" She answered with another question.

"If Black Ghost hadn't existed, if we weren't turned into cyborgs?" He explained.

"I think it about it every day," Fran replied. "And sometimes I hate myself for thinking that way."

"But why?" He seemed to have been expecting this answer. His pale eyes searched her bright green ones.

"Because if things weren't the way they are I would have never met you all, I would have never met Joe and fallen in love with him, and I would have never made a real difference on to the world," her answer surprised them both.

"So you're saying that in a way you're grateful to Black Ghost?" He held no implication in his voice, it was merely a question.

"I wouldn't put it like that," Fran replied a little shocked at this process of thought. "It's more of an acceptance, because I can't changed things, and well some things I don't want to change or lose."

Albert smiled. "You've come to the same conclusions I have," he gestured at the garden with his right hand. "Because even though we suffered all this, there's no denying that we have done something extraordinary with our lives, and we've bridged gaps that normal society may never get across."

She nodded in understanding. "I don't think I'd want to lose knowing you," she whispered her cheeks blooming pink.

Albert turned to look at her more seriously. "Really?" He asked.

"Yes, you've done so much to help me these past few months, I'd be lost without your insight and compassion." Her cheeks became more red than pink.

"Thank you," Albert whispered. "I wouldn't want to lose knowing you either," he smiled at her, and not a kind smile or an understanding smile, but a genuine smile.

Before she knew what she was doing Fran had scooted closer to him. Albert had leaned in as well, and for a moment they stared into each other's eyes. Unsure of what was going on they paused lips on the verge of parting eyes locked in question. And then Fran turned away. "I'm sorry Albert," she whispered.

"Sorry for what?" He reached out and touched her cheek with his cold metal fingers. "There's nothing to be ashamed of here," he assured.

"That's why I apologize. I've not completely gotten over Joe's death, and here I am behaving in such a forward manner," she took his hand in hers. "Please, even if this feels right, give me a little more time."

Albert pulled his hand back slowly. "Alright, however much time you need," he whispered back his lips a faint smile.

"Thank you," she stood up and left him alone in the garden. He stayed seated at the bench for a little while, he couldn't help the way he had begun to feel about Francoise. And he knew she was feeling the same way about him, she just wasn't ready to admit it yet. He would wait patiently.


	3. Another Year Older

Francoise looked at her calendar with a bitter sigh. How long had it been since anyone had acknowledged her birthday? January 24 the day she was born into the world. Born into the world as a human. Perhaps she really didn't want to celebrate her birthday. Wouldn't it be a reminder that she wasn't exactly human anymore? She left her bedroom and went down to breakfast. The guys were all up. They always were and they always waited for her before starting breakfast.

Albert caught the troubled look in her eyes and gave her a questioning gaze. She shrugged at him, not really in the mood to blab her birthday to the whole group. She took the empty seat next to him. Unfortunately their comrades had caught onto the whole idea that the two were most likely more than friends.

Fran smiled at everyone as she said good morning. The familiar faces smiled back. Chang brought in omelets, hash browns, and toast, juice was already on the table. After the years Chang had gotten things like omelet preferences down. Dr. Kozumi was out of town at a conference so the head of the table was empty. Gilmore was at his seat reading the newspaper, this had surprised everyone at first. No one knew that the old scientist could read Japanese.

"So what are the plans for today?" G.B. Asked. He did it every morning. All of them had begun to grow restless. The constant travel and edge of caution that had come with their new bodies had left a mark on them all. No one felt safe after staying in the same place for too long. No one wanted to sit around the house all day. In fact Pyunma was gone, he'd went to go help out some of the people in his homeland of Africa.

Francoise sighed. It was the same question every morning. "I think we'd know if there was something for us to do besides sit around here all day." Her words were stinging. She buttered her toast without a glance at the others. G.B. looked at her in surprise. She only ever snapped at them when she was truly upset.

Albert gave Fran a concerned glance but said nothing. If he wanted to know what was wrong he'd wait for her to come to him. She always did. Not that she couldn't go to the others, she just knew that Albert always took her troubles seriously or without any comments.

After breakfast Fran went for a walk. She told everyone she was going out, alone, and that she would be back in an hour or so.

Gilmore noticed her pained expression and shared a brief glance with Albert who shrugged. When the others had left to their regular chores Albert sat down near Gilmore. "Something the matter 004?" Gilmore asked. It was his habit to use their numbers, even if he knew they didn't like it.

"It's Francoise." Albert replied. Even he had grown to trust the Dr. like a father. "She's troubled today, and lately she hasn't been talking to me." Even Gilmore was aware of their new relationship.

"Well," Gilmore began folding the paper and setting it down. "I think you should know that today is 003's Birthday. Perhaps she just feels homesick."

Albert frowned. She'd never told anyone about her birthday. "Oh," he said simply. "But if she really wanted the attention she would have told us right?"

Gilmore nodded, "Most likely she's feeling at conflict with her birthday." Albert stood up and checked his watch.

"Dankeschon."

When Francoise came back to the mansion she had calmed down even though she still felt alone. Part of her wanted to go tell Albert that today was her birthday, but she also didn't want to. She'd been gone for two solid hours and she went straight to her room. It was cold outside and she wanted to change into warmer clothes.

Downstairs Albert leaving for town. "006 you keep 003 out of the kitchen. And don't tell anyone else what I'm planning." The Chinese cook nodded.

By the time 004 got back it was well past lunch time. He hurried into the kitchen watching for 003. He tried to keep quiet as he and Chang prepared the ingredients he'd brought home.

Fran noticed the noise from up in her room. She had been moping up there for some time now. She ignored the urge to see what was going on.

When it was time for dinner Albert went up and knocked on her door. When she opened it she found him dressed nicer than usual in a button down shirt and vest with his arm outstretched for her. "May I escort the lady to dinner?" He asked. She gave him a wary glance but took his offered arm.

"What's this about?" She asked. Hoping that Ivan hadn't been reading her thoughts this morning and blabbed them.

"You'll see," the German replied casually.

The dining room was nearly empty, save for Chang who was finishing up the touches on the table. He quickly finished pouring the wine and scampered off. 003 didn't need her enhanced vision to see what was on the table. It was Fricassee de poulet with a cheese and tomato salad, wine, and for desert caramel flan. "What?" She asked incredulously. Chang always complained when she asked him to cook something French.

"A birthday girl should always have dinner from her homeland." 004 replied. His voice was soft but he was smiling at her.

"How did you find out?" She gave him a somewhat severe look. It was ruined by her gratitude for the effort put into making such a meal.

"Dr. Gilmore told me," Albert replied. "And I only told 006 cause I had to ask him for help in the kitchen."

"You made this?" Fran asked. He nodded.

He pulled her chair out for her, there were only two seats set up. Once she was comfortable he sat across from her. "But I told you," Fran began but he raised his hand.

"This is dinner between two friends. I just thought you seemed a little homesick."

"Thank you," her eyes were bright. "This is just what I needed," she admitted.

"I thought so. Now before you go expecting anything else, I had no time to buy you an actual gift. So the flowers in the centerpiece will have to do," Albert nodded to the Tiger Lilies.

"They're beautiful," she smiled. "I don't want anything else. A quiet French dinner is all I've wanted for weeks."

"Then Happy Birthday Francoise Arnoul."

"Merci."


	4. May I Have This Dance?

Francoise Arnoul stood in the warm spring sun with a smile playing at her lips. She stood beside her now closest comrade Albert Heinrich. He held one arm over her shoulders almost protectively. They were leaving Professor Kozumi's mansion for the first time in fifteen months. The two were going to go to Europe, back to Germany and France.

The others were relaxing with Kozumi, taking a break. But 004 and 003 had business in their home homelands. There were shreds of their long time foe still operating under the radar. The two were going alone, so as not to draw attention to themselves. Especially since Germany was still divided by the Berlin Wall.

They were waiting for the Dolphin II to surface. Gilmore had built several transportation vehicles in the past few months with the help of Ivan and the other 00s.

They watched the water bubble and ripple as 008 surfaced the submersible. This one was much smaller, really only able to transport four people comfortably. It pulled into the harbor and the hatch popped open. Pyunma climbed out of it and swam back to the shore. "She's good to go," he called up to them.

"Shall we get going then?" Albert asked. The two had already said they're good byes. Fran nodded. He gently picked her up and jumped over the side of the cliff. They dropped down onto the Dolphin II and he lowered her into the opening. He followed her in closing the hatch as he did so.

"Finally away from the others," Fran sighed.

"They're great, but sometimes it's hard to relax when everyone is asking for your help," Albert agreed.

"Not to mention they've been very interested in the two of us," she glanced at him as they took their seats at the controls.

"Us? No," the German joked as he began their descent into the ocean. Fran giggled lightly. "I amuse you?" He asked.

"Maybe," she replied wryly.

"Hm."

For a while they traveled through the dark waters in silence. Not that they were awkward or uneasy, just that going back home always brought back memories. And memories always brought about internal thinking.

After a while Albert couldn't stand the quiet, "Francoise, what's Paris like?" They were going to France first. He had never been there.

"It's a bustling city, with quaint little shops along the streets and museums, and almost anywhere in the city you can look up and see the Eifel Tower." Her eyes were not there in the Dolphin II. They were in the streets of Paris, most likely she was envisioning walking them with her brother.

"Jean Paul lives in Paris. He's a Captain in the air force now," she whispered.

"You've been keeping tabs on him haven't you?" Albert asked.

"Yes, but I can't go visit him. There would be too many questions to answer."

"It's hard to tell the people you love that you aren't the same anymore," he agreed.

"It's almost time for the Spring Ball, all of the dress shops are busy and couples are preparing for one of the most romantic nights in Paris. My mother used to tell me stories about it, she and my father went a couple times. I always dreamed of going with my future husband, that was before Back Ghost," Fran's voice faded away in soft misery.

Albert pulled his focus from the controls switching it over to autopilot. When he saw the look in her eyes there was only one thing he could do. "Why can't you go now?" He asked. She looked at him questioningly. "Seriously, lets go. You and I, to the Ball."

Her face brightened. "You mean it?" He nodded. A tear welled in her eye as she unconsciously took his right hand in both of hers. For a moment their eyes met. Fran felt something well up inside of her and for the first time in months she knew she was truly happy. Her eyes glowed with joy as her lips formed a soft but honest smile.

Albert had not felt as he did now in a long time. He smiled back now completely sure that he had indeed fallen in love with Francoise Arnoul. Without a word his lips moved to brush up against hers. And it was as though their lips were always meant to be together.

The kiss was not exactly passionate. But it was a kiss overflowing with their muted emotions. When they finally broke apart Fran put her fingers to Albert's lips. Her hand then moved to his cheek. "Thank you," she whispered.

Fran and Albert managed to get tickets for the Ball when they arrived in Paris. Francoise stopped at every dress shop they came across. She kept the ones she liked in mind, always thinking about which dress she should wear.

Albert just enjoyed the smile on her face. Every time she tried on a dress, or saw a poster advertising the yearly event her eyes would brighten and she'd smile at him. He walked with her down the quaint streets of Paris as though there were no cares in the world. He'd promised her no mission until after the dance.

Fran found herself a gown that not only fit her standards, but Albert had to admit she was breathtaking in it. It was a soft rose pink with a fitted bodice and flowing skirts. The straps were shoulder wings made of the soft pearl colored trim. The waist was adorned with the same trim and went to her left hip where a split in the pink satin opened to pearl colored ruffles that went down to the floor.

They found Albert a tuxedo that fit him without the need of alterations. It was designed with a retro theme. The jacket collar was high and folded over with a long broad swallow tail cut in the back.

Fran and Albert got ready ahead of time in their hotel room. They shared one room with two beds. Francoise just couldn't stay in a room alone, not with all the memories that permeated her thoughts as she lay in bed waiting for sleep.

Albert blushed as he zipped the side of Fran's dress up. He slowly pulled the grip up to the top under her right arm and then carefully did the clasp. He quickly stepped back as she checked her appearance in the mirror once more. "What do you think?" She asked turning to her comrade.

"You look stunning," Albert replied his eyes taking in as many details as they could. Her hair was done up on her head with small ringlets at the top and her bangs split to frame her face on either side. The dress fit perfectly, accentuating her curves and the color made her soft skin glow.

She smiled at him and offered to help him with his cravat. His hands had been designed to be weapons, they had been robbed of the fines and dexterity required for tying ties. "Yes thank you," he replied. She stepped up to him and fixed his shirt collar her fingers brushing the warm skin of his neck. "That tickles," he murmured.

Her green eyes met his briefly before returning to her work, but there were blooms of warm red on her cheeks. She deftly tied the sapphire silk cravat and pinned it down. She stood a moment with her hands on his shoulders looking into his face. If only his eyes weren't so hard to read, but the endless pale blue was as mysterious as the calm waters of the sea.

He smiled at her, "Danke shon. I guess Black Ghost didn't think I'd ever go out in formal attire," he waggled his metal fingers for emphasis.

Fran's hand found it's way from Albert's shoulder to his cheek. He turned into it, the spark of warmth it brought to his skin a rare sensation for him. "It's good that you've got me then," she replied mustering a smile.

He kissed her. This time when she kissed back her lips were warm and passionate. Albert was surprised by her response, but he pushed back with just as much force. Their lips clung together as long as they could, tongues almost breaking through. But Fran caught sight of the clock for a brief moment. She broke the kiss slowly. They pulled away their eyes meeting. "We're going to be late," she whispered.


	5. A Damsel and Her Knight

Albert Heinrich stormed through the doors of the compound. Neo-Nazis lay on the ground in pools of blood. This was one of those times where sparing the enemy's life was not an option. He was on a rescue mission. Somehow the NN and the remnants of BG had caught onto he and 003's trip to Germany. They'd been ambushed while returning to the hotel after a day of hunting down the clues from Dr. Gilmore.

They'd managed to grab 003 and make off with her. 004 had been occupied fighting several soldiers that had ganged up on him. They'd fled when she was safely in their clutches. And he'd been left to hunt her down on his own. He'd managed to get a radio connection with 003 long enough to know which direction they were headed in.

He tracked down the place, following the signs of a getaway. It was meant to be a trap for the cyborg, but 003 had managed to give him a few warnings on his way. Now he was inside the main building. He could smell gunpowder and chemicals. He saw the war heads, the special fighter planes, and he promised to destroy them all. They were weapons of war deserving only destruction.

He took out more guards the targeting lens implanted in his right eye locking on the moving figures as he raised his right hand and fired at them. Cries and more blood rewarded his efforts. He walked by not thinking about the lives he had just stolen, after all Black Ghost had been responsible for stealing countless more. The remains of that evil organization deserved to be wiped from the face of existence. And who better to do that then the weapons they had once created to use as pawns?

003's voice in his head, '_Turn left up ahead, that's the last help I can give you, they're coming to talk to me now.' _

004 tried to get her to say something more, but she must have been busy talking with her captors. So he turned left pushing forward the anger unabated. He snuck past a camera and took out an unsuspecting guard. The security was pitiful here, for someone who had learned how to get in and out of enemy installations it was a piece of cake. Police would have had a hard time getting this far without being noticed.

004 checked every room in the corridor he had entered. Searching for his teammate. She was in none of the rooms, but there were the bodies of several unfortunate police officers. He saw no one living in these dark rooms, _This is where they take care of business._ He thought disgustedly.

He followed the only turn in the corridor into another. The doors in this one were locked, but he didn't need 003's hearing to know tortured prisoners were behind them praying for death to rescue them. He promised he'd come back for them once they had defeated the Neo-Nazis. There was no sense in dragging the injured and weak into a battle or letting them loose for the guards to clean up.

He heard a phantom noise like a slap in his mind and his head snapped up. "003?" He asked into the darkness.

'_004 hurry, they've lost patience with me.'_ Her voice quivered inside his head.

"What did they do to you?" He asked.

'_The commander struck me.'_ She knew it was pointless to lie, he'd see the mark on her cheek as soon as he saw her.

"I'll take care of him," 004 assured. "How close am I?" He asked.

'_Go into the third door on your right. The commander is in here with__¾' _Her voice died away suddenly. But she was still transmitting and he heard the skin on skin contact as she heard it in her own ears.

He kicked in the third door and caught a quick peak at the room inside before darting back behind the wall as the soldiers opened fire on him. He waited until they paused, the smoke gave him some protection, he caught the glint of metal through the smoke and fired at the guns. People cried out as their guns clattered to the ground.

As the smoke faded he made his way to the center of the room. He knew he couldn't take out that many men in time and he probably didn't have enough bullets for that anyways. 003 watched him from where she sat on the floor. Both of her cheeks were red and agitated.

She warned him about the approaching reinforcements, he turned quickly getting down on one knee. Releasing the lock he fired a missile at the only door in the room. It struck just above the opening with a ear shattering explosion. The wall fell in on itself blocking the only way in or out. Several men who were on the second floor near the door were thrown off balance, a few fell with the rubble.

He didn't have time to find cover before the twenty or so men began to fire at will. The bullets came in from all directions, but he didn't worry, Gilmore's latest uniform design was bullet proof.

After a minute several of the guns clicked uselessly. He waited, for the others to catch on that their guns had no effect. The commander barked an order. "Aufhören."

The soldiers stopped their shooting. "Guten Tag Herr cyborg." The Commandant greeted as he stepped into 004's view.

"Sie haben etwas, was ich will." He replied in a cold tone. His eyes flicked to 003, who was seated on the ground a soldier holding the muzzle of a gun to her head.

"Ich weiß," The Commander replied with a smile. "But I do not think you shall get it," he added in English.

"We'll see," 004 replied coolly.

The soldiers waited for orders, their guns trained on the intruder. The Commandant gave a signal and the man holding the gun to 003 prepared to fire. Just before he pulled the trigger a single bullet burrowed deep in his forehead. The gun fell to the ground as blood dripped from the entry wound. The body slumped backwards striking the concrete floor with a sickening thud.

The split second that 004 was distracted the commander pulled a gun from his belt and fired it at the cyborg. Instead of bullets, a small blast of electromagnetic energy emerged from the muzzle and struck 004 in the chest. He fell forward onto his knees a gasp escaping his lips. His hands dropped to the ground holding him up as he fought the pain that surged through his body.

003 yelled something in French and then picked up the gun on the ground. She aimed it at the commander before anyone could stop her. The soldiers moved their guns from 004 to her. The commander turned his head just barely. "Kill her."

003 dove for cover, even in her bullet proof uniform she hated to get shot. The sound of a rocket being launched caught the soldier's attention too late. One missile struck the metal walkways above, the chains holding them up snapped and buckled dropping most of the soldiers. A second sent five men approaching 003 flying.

"Don't touch her." 004 ordered struggling up to his feet. The commander fired at him again, he barely dodged the energy pulse by diving to the side. He fired on the Commandant as he landed on his side. The bullets cut through the uniform and into the defenseless flesh of his arms and legs. The gun fell to the floor with a clatter. 004 stood up. He looked at his enemy.

"You've lost my friend," the German cyborg watched, waiting to see what the other man would do.

"Not yet," he replied rasping. He revealed a radio in his jacket and pushed the side button. An explosion far on the other side of the compound shook the ground. "I will take you both down with me." He reached for his gun, but 003 kicked it away. She stood above him her green eyes cold. She kept the gun in her hands aimed at his head. "This is for slapping me," She kicked him in the gut. He doubled over as she turned away from him. She rushed to her comrade who suddenly raised his right hand at her and fired. For a moment she panicked until she heard the bullets whistle by her head. The commander cried out, she turned to see him drop a second and fall face forward to the ground.

"Never turn your back on an enemy," 004 whispered.

"Thank you," Francoise replied hugging him. He put his arms around her.

"I was worried about you," Albert admitted.

"I knew you'd rescue me," Fran replied resting her head against his.

"We've got to get out of here," Albert reminded her pulling away. "And there's prisoners we need to free." He took her hand in his and they ran for the destroyed exit. The wall had fallen enough that there was an opening at the top of the rubble heap. They climbed it in several quick jumps. Fran went through first assuring him the coast was clear.

They made their way back to the corridor with the prisoners and they worked on the two sides shooting the locks off the doors. Men and women stared at them cautiously until the two assured they were here to rescue them. Fifteen prisoners in all. A strong young man emerged from one of the rooms carrying a young woman in his arms. Her legs were broken and his face was bruised and smashed. "Danke shon," he whispered before running down the hall like the others.

When they had cleared all the rooms the two followed after, Fran's fingers found Albert's and she clung to them as they ran out, explosions threatening to throw them to the ground. The last explosion came from only fifty yards behind them. The two were thrown forward by the blast the force pulling them apart. Fran rolled herself into a ball landing on her back against the hard dirt. Albert landed a few feet to her side his face against the earth.

She slowly stood up, "Albert," she whispered, he wasn't moving. She put a hand on his neck and his head snapped up startling her. "Oh thank goodness." She exclaimed. She helped him to his feet and they turned to look at the burning remnants of the Neo-Nazi Black Ghost compound.

"I'd say that finishes our business here in Germany. Let's get out of here."

"Let's," Fran agreed. They walked away from the chaos slowly, both a little battered from the fight.


	6. Once Upon a Dream

Back in Japan at Kozumi's everyone noticed that the two had changed. At dinner one night G.B. asked the one question no one was expecting. "So Albert, Francoise, when are you getting hitched?" Everyone at the table froze. Fran dropped her fork and stared at the Brit. There was an unfamiliar emotion in her emerald eyes.

"Well, we haven't thought about anything like that," she admitted quietly.

"We weren't thinking in that direction," Albert added.

Fran stood up, "I'll be excusing myself now." She left the table quietly, but not before Albert caught the tortured gleam in her eyes.

Gilmore sighed. He knew his cyborgs weren't perfect, but he thought that they had better manners than that. Albert looked at his British friend and sighed disappointedly. He rose from his own seat and followed Francoise up the stairs.

He knocked on her door, "Fran, can I come in?" He asked. She didn't answer. He slowly tried the knob, if she didn't want to talk it would be locked. It turned without resistance and he opened the door. He stepped inside quietly shutting the door behind him. He locked it, not wanting any eavesdroppers to interrupt.

Fran was outside on the balcony, her curtains blown in by the sea breeze. She was standing perfectly still her hands clamped around the railing. Her shoulders were slumped and she was staring down at the ocean.

"Fran?" Albert questioned in a soft voice, he didn't think he could startle her. She had heard him knock on the door, could hear him step towards her. "What's wrong? Is it what I said?" He asked. They'd never discussed marriage. Albert didn't think it would work in a life like theirs.

She turned her head to him, the tears gleaming in the silvery moon light. She shook her head, his words had hurt her, but it was not Albert who had upset her. It wasn't even G.B. The old wound of what Black Ghost had done to her still throbbed with raw anger and sadness.

"It isn't any of you," she whispered. She turned back to the ocean. He joined her on the balcony and stared at the ocean with her.

"Than what is it?" He asked gently. She opened her mouth and choked on a sob her hands shaking. Fresh tears ran down her cheeks.

Albert turned to face her his hands reaching for her shoulders. He pulled her close hugging her. She put her head against his shoulder, her hands against his chest, and sobbed for a few moments. "Sh, just take a deep breath. Tell me what's wrong, I promise I'll listen." He whispered comfortingly.

Fran pulled back from him and shuddered. He pulled her back inside her room setting her gently on her bed and closing the glass door. Sitting next to her he gave her an encouraging smile.

"I just, I just feel that I've not had any control over my life," she began sadly. "So many of my dreams were stolen by Black Ghost, I've had to give up so many wants and desires," she took in a shuddering breath. Albert stayed quiet sensing that she still had more to say. "None of my dreams have come true, and after Joe died the last one I held onto almost died with him. And then, and then I fell for you. And just a little bit of my dream came back," she murmured.

"Oh Frannie," Albert replied. He understood now.

"I always hoped that Joe would fulfill that dream, but he never even told me if he liked me," she looked at Albert. "And after all that, you showed me that I could still have love, that I could still love, and that my dream wasn't so silly after all. But when G.B. asked that question, I had my doubts." She looked at him.

"Tell me what your dream is," Albert encouraged.

"My dream was to get married, nothing fancy, just to actually find that someone, and to know that I was always theirs." She looked away the tears falling onto her lap.

Albert looked at her hard, he was stricken by the pain she felt. He understood it, hadn't Hilda been taken from him before they were destined to wed?

He sat in silence for a few minutes, scrounging up the courage to say what he needed to. Funny that he could walk into a battle without hesitation, but the words he wanted to say were caught behind his throat. He took a sharp intake of breath startling Fran. "Then don't give up your dream," he whispered as she turned questioningly towards him.

"What?" She asked as though he were speaking gibberish.

"Why should you give up that dream? Why does Black Ghost have to take everything from us? He's gone now. I think you and I can have some happiness." He was smiling at her now his hands moving to her face to wipe away her tears.

"Oh Albert." She exclaimed wrapping her arms around his neck. "You mean it?"

"It's a promise," he replied holding her tightly. "We'll go out and get you a ring tomorrow, anywhere you want to go."

"Thank you Albert," she pulled back so she could kiss him. Her lips merged with his. For a split second he was caught off guard before he returned the passion. His hand found her cheek and caressed her tear streaked skin. Thin warm fingers trailed through his hair.

A gasp escaped from Fran as she pulled her lips away just enough to breath. Albert sighed before retrieving her lips with his own. They continued, heat and passion radiating from their lips. Fran's fingers began to grasp his scalp with a fervor he had never seen from her. Albert found his own hand at the base of her neck holding her close.

A knock at the door interrupted them just as Fran was leaning back onto the bed. They both pulled away suddenly as Gilmore's voice reached their ears. "Are you two ok?" He asked, genuinely concerned for the two. He'd taken a sort of paternal role and affection for all of his cyborgs.

The two looked at each other, breathing heavy, red faced, and surprised and thrilled by their own passion. "We're just fine." They replied in unison.


End file.
